


Sweet Sun, Send Me The Moon

by littlebitlostandfound



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitlostandfound/pseuds/littlebitlostandfound
Summary: Anne encourages Elizabeth's new hobby.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Sweet Sun, Send Me The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Artist Lizzie with emotional Anne.

“See anything you like?”

Anne walks towards her daughter who immediately headed straight to the art supplies section the minute they stepped in the store. Elizabeth was eyeing a 64-piece set of multicolor markers, but at the sight of her mother approaching, she hands her a flimsy looking sketch pad and the 8-piece set instead.

“You go through these so fast, wouldn’t you rather have one with more pages?” Anne encourages. Elizabeth was a painfully shy young thing–she doesn’t like speaking much, but Anne tries her best to support any emotional outlet her daughter takes interest in.

Elizabeth reluctantly nods, and she scans the shelves for a sturdier pad with thrice as more leaves than the first one she had. She smiles a bit, but quickly turns it over to check the price. They’re not poor by any means, but whenever Elizabeth sees her mum counting her coins to meet the bill or passing up the opportunity to go out with the rest of the queens because it doesn’t ‘fit this month’s budget’, she can’t help but feel like she shouldn’t be adding to her mum’s expenses.

“Oh, this looks much nicer, don’t you think?” Anne smiles, taking the larger pad and replacing the thin one back on the shelf. She notices her daughter casting a longing glance towards the larger set of markers, and then looks down at the meager one her daughter handed to her.

She crouches down to her level. “Hey, sweet girl. Do you want the larger set of markers?”

Elizabeth’s mouth opens in surprise, she didn’t realize she’d been staring. She looks at the 8-piece set in Anne’s hands and shakes her head, pushing it closer to her to let her know that she’s decided on it.

“Are you sure?” Anne asks again, reaching up to grab the larger set and puts it in Elizabeth’s grasp. “Imagine all the neat stuff you can draw with more colors.”

She stares at the glorious box set, and she sucks her lips in, obviously conflicted. Anne kneels down and places a hand on her cheek.

“Darling, I saw you looking at it and I know you want it, but if you’re concerned about how much it costs, then I feel like I’m not doing a very good job at being your mama,” Anne explains, and Elizabeth’s eyes widen, accidentally dropping the box set as she rushes to wrap her arms around Anne’s neck. Anne quickly accepts her embrace. “I’ve brought you here because I see you using scrap paper and loose pens lying around the flat. I want to provide you with nice things so you can practice better, okay?”

“Okay, Mama.” Elizabeth says, her voice barely a whisper but Anne smiles, kissing her forehead. “Can I get the big set, please?”

“Atta girl. How’s about we get some colored pencils too?”

They come home with a bag filled with art supplies and Elizabeth takes no time in bringing it upstairs to start using her new materials. Anne goes straight to the kitchen to fix herself some tea and a snack to bring up to her daughter as she works.

“Where did you bring her today? Your girl seemed excited to head up.” Jane asks, pulling out two kinds of spreads and holding them up for Anne to choose from. “Peanut butter or Nutella?”

“Nutella, please. And I just brought her to the craft store, got her new markers and stuff. Like proper artist markers, you should’ve seen her face when we were paying at the till, Jane. She looked like she was going to burst.” Anne grins as she recounts their afternoon. Jane smiles and nods as she takes out the milk from the fridge.

“Oh, I can imagine! Also, about time she got her own set of markers, our signing Sharpies are constantly going missing.” Jane laughs, and Anne can’t help but laugh along. “Do you have any of her drawings? We can put them up on the fridge if you’d like.”

Anne pauses for a moment–she’s seen Elizabeth constantly drawing but she’s actually never seen anything she’s done before. She doesn’t like plastering them on the walls of their room, she’d simply move on to the next page or keep it somewhere else for safe keeping.

“I’ll ask her,” Anne settles with a vague reply. She doesn’t want to push too much if her daughter doesn’t want to show off her work to the world yet, but she also doesn’t want her to think that she’s not interested.

Anne brings the sandwich up with her mug of tea and maneuvers around to open the door to their shared room. She spots her daughter by her desk in the corner, carefully replacing the markers to their original place after using them.

“Is my little artist hungry? I brought up a snack,” Anne starts gently, knowing how her daughter can startle easily whenever she’s drawing. Elizabeth looks up thoughtfully before nodding, standing up to take the plate from Anne before heading back to her desk.

“Can I see what you’re working on?” Anne asks from her spot by the doorframe, leaning against it. Elizabeth shakes her head, a tinge of red appearing on her cheeks.

“Later?” Elizabeth says softly, and Anne doesn’t push any further. She walks over to her side of the bed and puts down her mug by the bedside, picking up her book and resting against the headboard.

“Okay. Just…I’m just here reading.” Anne bumbles a bit, opening her book to the bookmarked page and picking up where she left off. A good amount of time passes with only the sounds of markers scratching against paper and turning pages filling the room.

Anne was about to start on the next chapter when she feels light taps on her thigh. She puts her book down and she sees her daughter standing in front of her, looking nervous as she holds her new drawing pad in her hands.

“Look.” Elizabeth says simply, handing her the pad and squeezing right into Anne’s side. She scoots over to give her some space on the bed.

Anne opens the pad to reveal a fully colored drawing of the two of them. It was quite obvious that a child had drawn it, but she notices little details on the clothes and the background that must’ve taken her a while to color in.

On the bottom right of the page, she signed the drawing with a letter E, and on the top left, she had put in a dedication: _For Mama_.

“I love it, darling,” Anne beams. It’s the first creation that Anne had seen from her daughter and she certainly hopes that it’s not the last. “This is such a wonderful drawing. Would you let me keep it? I’d love to hang it up here in our room.”

Elizabeth’s eyes spark with joy. “We can do that?”

“Yes, of course! Art is supposed to be seen, my love, and I’m so glad you showed me yours.” Anne kisses the top of her head, keeping her lips there. This was such a big step for her girl. “I’m so, so proud of you, Elizabeth.”

She feels a warm glow in her heart. She snuggles closer against Anne, wrapping her arms around her middle. “Thank you, Mama.”

The next day, Elizabeth fills the flat with drawings, and Anne couldn’t be happier.


End file.
